Back to the Start
by frickandfrack09
Summary: Stevie has left Forks and the Cullen's after receiving a note from someone named L. Who is L and what does she have against the Cullen's? Will Stevie and Edward ever see each other again? READ "WHEN THE HEART CRIES" FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**PROLOUGE**

She was tall, dark, and gorgeous. She crept around me in a crouch slowly walking towards me and running a finger along my jaw.

"You should've stayed in Ohio Stevie and never went to Forks; it's a shame you have to realize that now."

I watched her arm as it went back and lurched forward with lighting speed sending me into a deafening darkness.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Silence was my only companion, and I love it more than anything. I barely spoke and when I did it was to Taylor and she understood everything that I was going through. It felt at times that she really was the only one who understood my pain.

In my moments alone I let myself think of the lame note I left Edward and I would repeat it over and over in my head praying he understood the underlying message.

'E**d**ward,  
Y**o**u are my heart, **you** are my desire. I will love you forever whether I am near or far. Forgive me for the hurt that I am causing you, but one day it will all be clear. **K**eep my ri**n**g safe, I plan **o**n returning for it and you one day.  
I **l**ove you  
S.'

I scrambled out the noted then went back and darkened some letters leaving a message I hope he could figure out (A/N: 'do you kno L' is what the message is). It was simple and a little stupid but it was all I could come up with. But it had been four months so either he did not care, or he never bothered to look.

I looked at the note that L had left me, and got up to read it and reread it, thinking of the moment we had finally met.

_~FLASHBACK_

I was working at the music shop when I heard the bell chime letting me know someone had walked in. I didn't bother picking up my head but I gave out a welcome to the store and kept reading my magazine. I had my feet propped up on the store counter lounging in the high chairs, when I saw a perfect pair of manicured red nails start taping on the wood.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Stevie, I'm L."

I froze and looked up.

"I like that you can follow rules, it actually gives you brownie points."

"What do you want with me now; you've already ruined my life as is" I spit out at her.

"Now be nice, you think I've ruined your life because I took your precious Edward away." She leaned in close to me, "You think this is bad, I can do worse now stop your complaining. I have a small tizzy with the Cullen's and I want them to suffer and I took notice of how you 'complete' their 'family' and then the light shown upon me. You want to hurt a family, take out the heart; that would be where you come in. If only you could see them now, all torn apart, it's truly beautiful."

She turned to me, "You do know that you are never returning right?"

I just stared straight through her perfectly arched eyebrows, and her plump lips. She grabbed my wrist and I stared into her surprisingly topaz eyes.

"You will stay away from them or I will give you something so painful that you beg for death. Now promise me out loud like a good girl" she purred like a cat.

"I promise" I said lying through my teeth praying Alice saw this.

"It was nice meeting you, hope to see you soon Stevie."

_~FLASHBACK END_

I stared at the note in my hands and knew what I had to do. I quickly ran down the stairs to mail it to the Cullen's running outside to catch the mailman before he drove off. As I handed him the note I felt a sigh of relief pass through my lungs.

'_What if they don't read it, it has been over four months with no contact'_ I thought but quickly let it pass by without a second thought.

I walked slowly back to the house dragging my feet behind me. I heard a car coming down the road and turned to see my father coming home early from work. It was shocking especially since he is hardly ever here. He's a big time lawyer and the world was just so demanding of him he hardly had time for his own family.

"Hey dad" I called out to him but of course he was on his phone telling me to shush.

My mother was also no help; she was the epitome of a black Stepford Wife. It was downright frightening at moments. We were the poster family who sent out the most perfect Christmas cards, but behind closed doors we were distant. Having a broken heart and an almost broken family was not a good combination.

I entered my room and climbed into bed turning on some music and let myself dive into my thoughts of Edward. I felt a faint smile grace my face as I thought of the way his touch would send a pulse through my body, or how his smell seemed to send me into a daze. With those thoughts I fell into a deep sleep that was filled with the nightmares that haunted my daily life.

_I was walking in the forest behind Suz's house when a pair of cold arms wrapped around me. I giggled knowing it was Edward and I turned around in his arms but was startled to see his eyes a glowing red. His hands reached around my neck and pulled me close to him, my fighting was doing nothing compared to his strength. He let out an animalistic laugh and took one of his hands from around my neck to break my jaw. My eyes were starting to droop but before they closed I saw his mouth lower down to my neck and I felt the pain as he bit down._

I shot up in my bed with a fresh layer of sweat coating my body.

"Did you have a nice dream?"

I looked over to see L sitting on the other side of my bed lounging like we were lifelong friends.

"It's just one of my many talents; would you like to know what my talent is exactly?" She paused as if waiting for my reply even though she knew I wouldn't answer her. "I have the power to ruin, quite interesting isn't it? I always start with separation, and then I bring the nightmares. But my favorite part is when the person finally works up the courage to go back to their lover. You see even though I always tell them to not go back they always do, but that's when they realize they should've listened to me. The closer you get to him, or he gets to you, the faster your strength will leave, the more pain you will feel, and the sooner you will die."

"What did they ever do to you to make you hate so much?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"They ruined me" and then she was gone.

I sat up the rest of the night afraid to go asleep. I was afraid that she would find out about the letter she wrote me that I sent to the Cullen's, I was afraid that Edward would come after me and I in turn would have to run again. I was most afraid of the fact that I knew she was absolutely right and at this point I was holding onto the sheets to keep me from running back home to Edward's arms.

I laid down wishing he could hear me. 'I love you Edward, I love you so much. I wish you could hear me right now...'

I turned my body and gazed out the window as the morning sun rose and brought me to another lonely day.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: I DON'T REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT FITS THE STORY. REVIEW (NICELY)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Epov**

I laid in her bed at Suz's breathing in her sweet scent. Suz knew I was here, hell I practically lived here ever since she left leaving only to hunt and then coming back to doing my school work pretending to be human for Suz's sake.

It had been four months since I had seen her face and touched her skin and I was going crazy. My house wasn't even a home without her, it was just a structure and her absence was felt everywhere. The nights I did return to my family Esme and Carlisle would just hold me knowing that I was breaking on the inside. If it weren't for them I don't know where I'd be right now.

I looked down at the ring on my pinky finger and kissed it as I had been doing since she left. She placed it on top of a note that I could never find the strength to read, but for some reason today I was being pulled to it.

On shaky legs I stood and walked towards the dresser unfolding the piece of paper.

'E**d**ward,  
Y**o**u are my heart, **you** are my desire. I will love you forever whether I am near or far. Forgive me for the hurt that I am causing you, but one day it will all be clear. **K**eep my ri**n**g safe, I plan **o**n returning for it and you one day.  
I **l**ove you  
S.'

My legs gave away and I fell to the floor clutching the love letter in my hand. _'She still loves me'_ I thought feeling the first smile in months spread across my face. I leapt up and went downstairs running towards my car telling Suz I'd call her later.

I speed home and saw Rosalie eyeing me suspiciously, but I just bounded up to her and twirled her in a circle.

"She loves me Rose, she still loves me" I laughed in her ear.

Her thoughts were full of questions, but I just placed the note in front of her eyes and watched as a smile spread across her face. She squealed and hugged me back. Soon the whole family was in the garage asking what was going on.

"She still loves him!" Rose said running to Emmett.

I read the note to them and Jasper asked to see it. I handed it to him watching his smile faded slowly.

"Have you taken a look at this?" He questioned his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes" I said defensively reaching to grab back the note, but he held it further back.

"No you haven't, you may have read the words but have you noticed anything odd about the way it was written." He was in full military mode as he walked to the dining room table where he placed the note down. "Look," he pointed, "she went back and darkened letters, she's trying to tell us something."

I looked down and took a good look at her handwriting and finally saw it. Esme ran off to get a pen and paper to write them down.

"D, o, y, o, u, k, n, o, and l" I read aloud.

"Do you know L" Emmet said, "Who is L?"

"I don't know anyone-

Alice's sentence was cut off as she was pulled into a vision of my sweet running to the mailbox and handing the man a letter. I looked closely to see our address on it, and then looked toward the door.

"She only sent it yesterday; it won't be her until sometime tomorrow maybe."

"Sent what Alice" Carlisle asked.

"Another letter, it was a split decision though so I didn't see the letter itself."

"We will have to wait then." He said

"I can't wait any longer, I have to go to her now" I said.

"No Edward you can't, you saw for yourself that she said she would come for you." Jasper said

"What if she's in danger from this L person, I can feel her hurting like I am. She needs me" I whined out as I fell to the ground. I felt Esme come up to me and wrap her arms around me and I relaxed into her chest.

"You cannot go Edward, and I know that you know it deep down. She will come when she can." She whispered in my ear.

A sob escaped from my lungs because I knew she was right. I clutched onto my mother as I sobbed and I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

"We will figure this out Edward, and in the end she will be right where she needs to be; here." Rosalie was kneeling down next to me.

That was the last thing I remembered as I was drug into a sleepless state.

**3 DAYS LATER**

I felt a pair of small hands running through my hair. I wanted them to belong to Stevie, but I knew them to belong to Alice.

"I know you're awake, the letter arrived and we've been waiting for you to come out of this haze to read it."

I slowly rose and walked down the steps to our awaiting family.

"Son, we have been waiting for you. Are you feeling well?" Carlisle was always so kind and caring, and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"I am, forgive me for my behavior" I looked into each of their eyes and saw them all nod in return. "The letter" I asked.

Carlisle handed it to me and I read it aloud to my family.

'Stevie,  
it's great to finally be able to come into contact with you. I have noticed that you have a very close relationship with one of the Cullen's and it is a shame that it is not going to work out. You are going to leave, and you are going to leave quickly never looking back. If you do not leave the Cullen's will receive the repercussions, mainly your dear Edward.  
I look forward to meeting you very soon.

L'

Anger bubbled over in my core and I felt Jasper's hand grip my forearm and send waves of calm to me. I snatched my arm away and began to pace.

"We need to find out who this L is, and we need to somehow get into contact with Stevie without them knowing. Alice do you know of a way where we could talk to her-

"Yes, Skype and we just need to make an inconspicuous account that she would never expect and then we can talk to her. I need to start watching her again and I need to see if this L has a certain schedule in seeing her. We can't be caught we don't know what would happen." Alice stopped her rant and walked off to get started.

"Is there anyone that we could've possibly offended ever that would threaten us? We need to think about anyone we have ever met and start a list."

Rosalie rose, "I'm on it."

"We are going to get her back Edward, and we are going to take care of this L." Emmett's hand was gripping my shoulder.

"You bet your ass we are."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Spov**

The week went by after I mailed the letter and I received no word, much like the last four months. I awoke to my alarm blaring telling me that a new morning had begun. I scrambled out of bed and did my morning duties before slipping on my khaki skirt, crisp white button down, and blazer.

I ran down the stairs grabbing an apple on my way out the door and slipping on my Sperry's. I walked out to my car the parentals bought me last spring and drove to my second prison.

Taylor was waiting for me as I pulled into the lot and I slipped on iPod letting her know I wasn't in a talking mood. Taylor respected me like that, and I appreciated that about her. She knew when play time was, and she knew when to fuck off.

I gave her a nod in acknowledgement and she returned it tossing her long locks of brown hair in the wind. I laughed, she was always so glamorous. We walked in the building with long, confident strides and the crowd parted for us. We had it like that; people feared us and wanted to be us at the same time.

Even though this was a part of my prison I loved the feeling of everyone wanting me, call me conceited.

The day went by fast and soon Taylor and I were sitting in a booth at Starbucks sipping on some mocha's.

"Tough night" she asked.

"Yes, full of nightmares and the worst kinds."

"I'm sorry love; I wish I could make them better for you." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"Me too" I said as I gave her a squeeze.

We sat and talked of meaningless things and it was easy to laugh and smile with Taylor. Soon it was time for me to leave and go to work. I didn't feel like going home to change so I left from Starbucks and went straight to the music store.

The bells on the door jingled as I walked through the door and I called back to Sal my boss to let him know I was there. I threw my bag behind the counter and went to the back to get my name tag. I sat behind the desk changing the music in the store to my playlist and sat doing my homework while waiting for a customer.

To my luck only a few did and soon I was logging out of the system to go home. The drive was short and I sang along to some of my favorite songs trying to keep my mind off of the Cullen's. Pulling into the drive I saw that for once both of my parents were home and I walked through the front door to see my mom setting the table for three instead of the usual one.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Well, your father and I decided we should eat together tonight."

I slowly sat down suspiciously and quickly ate my food to get out of the twilight zone.

"May I be excused?" I asked when I was done and they let me go.

I ran up the stairs and went straight to my bathroom and showered. The hot water felt relaxing on my skin and I sighed into the heat as I felt it untangle my muscles.

Entering my room I turned on my computer which immediately signed on to Skype and I went into my closet to put on some sweats as I waited for Taylor's call.

I walked into my room and minimized the application and grabbed a book and started to read. The book was good and soon I was immersed in the story but was quickly snatched out when I heard a voice.

"Stevie..."

The voice sounded again and I felt my heart lurch forward as I looked around the room realizing it was empty.

"I am going fucking crazy." I said out loud.

"I missed your offensive language." The voice said again.

"Edward" I gasped out.

"Yes it is Edward baby."

"Where are you?"

"Look on Skype Stevie" he said.

I turned to my computer as a tear slid down my cheek. My hand was trembling as I reached out to click the mouse. When I did his face filled my blurry vision and I clapped my hand over my mouth as sobs racked my body.

"Baby don't cry, please don't cry."

"Oh Edward," I said wiping my tears away. "I miss you so much; I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I could never forget you; I love you too much to forget you."

"Say it again, I need to hear you say it again." I rasped out.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." he chanted to me.

"I love you too Edward, I love you so much."

"I want to be there with you. I want to; no I need to be there with you. When are you going to come back to me?"

I cleared my throat. "I can't baby, L her talent is that she ruins lives. She told me that the closer we get to each other the faster-

I cut myself off because I couldn't finish the sentence.

"The faster what Stevie" he pressed.

I shook my head, "How is the family" I asked trying to change the subject.

"The faster what Stevie" he repeated.

I looked up to see his eyes clouded with worry. "You need to hunt Edward."

"I will later, for now I need to know what she told you, and I need to know now."

"The faster I die Edward, so I can't go to you because I can't do that to you. I love you too much. I think maybe its best that we-

"No, don't you say it. You are not going to leave me; we are going to figure this out. Do not give up, do you hear me?"

My head was in my hands, but I managed to nod to him.

"Look at me, I haven't seen your face in months, don't hide it from me."

I slowly raised my head to see him smiling lopsided at me.

"There's my girl. How have you been my sweet?"

"Border line of psychotic and depressed; how about you" I asked.

"The same, but we have been working out a plan on talking to you around the times L will visit you. I promise you that we will beat this."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to die"

"Stick a needle in your eye?" I asked in a playful voice.

"For you... I think I'd pretty much streak naked."

"Hey now, you being naked is a show only for me!" I laughed out.

The rest of our conversation was easy as if he had been lying right next to me. The hardest part was goodbye, but that was normal for us. He dry sobbed as I cried enough tears for the both of us. That night I slept like a baby, but awoke to that damn alarm clock, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: HERE'S A LITTLE LEMONADE FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Epov**

Seeing her face, seeing those tears run down her cheeks and not being able to wipe them away was eating away at my heart.

She told me everything she knew of L and gave me the best description she could of her. The most surprising part was the topaz eyes; it put us all up against a wall. She told me of L's power too, and it pained me that I couldn't even go to her.

I wanted to touch her like I had so many months ago. I groaned and fisted my hair, my elbows on my knees.

My legs were aching to run to her, but there was only one way I was taking her life and it was by biting her. Forever with my Stevie was the only way I could imagine my life. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Carlisle started talking again.

"What did she say she looked like again?"

I took a deep breath, "She had short brown hair with red in it, she was around 5'9, she had dark skin, and topaz eyes."

"I don't remember meeting anyone that fits that description" Jasper said.

Rosalie lifted her head out of her hands, "Do you think that maybe it's not that we haven't met her, but we met someone close to her; like a mate, or family member?"

Alice stood up with a look in her eye, "A dark skinned vampire, how many dark skinned vampires are there?"

"I don't know Alice, I just don't know."

**Spov**

"Hello friend!" L called as she walked into the music store.

"L, what a pleasant surprise" I said dryly.

"You know I've never had a real friend before, besides my brother." She said looking off into space.

"Really, so he was like some person who could take your psycho?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Where is your brother?" I was fishing for information.

"He died around eighty years ago; he was attacked by some animals." I saw her fist clench up.

"What was his name?"

"L-

She stopped short, "What do you care anyhow?"

"Well I figured since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, we might as well get to know each other."

She stared at me, "No, this is strictly business between you and I." She turned to leave, "I'll see you later." Then she turned to leave.

The night went by quickly and to my demise it was the weekend. I hauled ass home and ran a warm bath full of bubbles and I stripped down to my bathrobe. I had my computer on Skype and I stalled for as long possible starring at the screen hoping to hear Edward's voice.

I stood for about five minutes in a deep stare then huffed turning on my foot. I was pinning up my hair walking through the bathroom door when a voice stopped me.

"You know, if you raise your arms a little bit higher I could see the curve of your perfect-

"Edward" I gasped out.

"Hello my sweet, you look lovely."

I smiled as I unplugged the computer and carried it to the bathroom.

"Am I getting a peep show tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "No I'm about to take a bubble bath."

"I think I might join you" he said as I watched him get up and head to the bathroom we once shared. He placed the computer on the counter and ran some water in the tub.

Before I sat on the edge of my tub, I moved my computer closer and watched him work quickly and efficiently. With his back turned to me he took off his shirt and I gasped when I saw his muscles turning in his back as he lowered his arms. He turned and looked over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Enjoying the view" he questioned as he turned around giving me a view of his still perfectly chiseled chest.

"Hell yes" I replied.

"I would like to enjoy the view also."

"Well you're going to have to remove more clothes so we can be equal." And with that he was down to his black boxer briefs.

I in turn untied the belt to my robe, and he looped a finger under his boxers. I smirked at him as I stood to let my robe fall to my feet. He gasped as I dipped into the tub and raised my leg out of the water letting the water run down to my feet.

"Your turn" I said to him and he granted my request yanking his boxers down and revealing all of him to me. I bit my lip to hold in the moan that threatened to come out.

"I forgot how good you look naked Mr. Cullen."

"God, I wish I was there to touch you. Do you know what I'd give to hear the moans that come from your body?"

"Edward" I moaned out feeling my eyes close.

"Would you touch yourself for me?" he gasped out. "Would you do that for me, if I did it for you?"

I bit my lip as I nodded feeling my hand trail up my thigh. I moaned as I grazed my outer lips, slowly opening my eyes to see Edward biting his lip breathing deeply. I slowly traced my entrance with one finger gasping out his name.

"Stevie..." he moaned out and I opened my eyes to see his arm moving in a steady motion under the cloud of bubbles that surrounded him.

I entered another finger and started pumping them wanting to finish at the same time as him. With every thrust I was softly calling his name and struggling to keep my eyes open. I began to curl my fingers and move my hips slightly with every pump and was soon feeling myself starting to be pulled over the edge.

"I'm so close baby." I gasped to him.

"Come with me" he gasped out and I became undone sighing out his name like a scratched record.

We were breathing heavily as we both came down. Like normal Edward's breathing reached normal first and when I reached my normal rate I sighed sinking down in the tub.

"That was hot Ms. Bender's" he said.

"Yes it was, and I thought you were jacking off to my clothes, it was the pictures all along!" I was cracking up holding my sides.

"You're not funny, you know that right?"

"I know that I love you and I know I got a visit from L today."

"What did you talk about?"

"She told me that she has only had two other friends one of which was her brother. He died around eighty years ago; she said that he was attacked. She even almost told me his name; it started with an L too..." I trailed off when I saw the look in Edward's eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie? Talk to me Edward."

He shook his head and quickly exited the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I have to go; I'll call you as soon as I can." He said as he reached for the computer and putting it next to the sink. He leant down with his arms on each side of the computer taking deep breathes to control his anger. He looked up at me quickly catching my eyesight, "I love you." And then he was gone, but not before I noticed my ring on his pinky finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT.**

**A/N: WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT IF I SAID I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT MY STORY? COLLEGE IS A BITCH. ENJOY! NO FLAMES PLEASE! REMEMBER R&R**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Epov**

Laurent was L's brother and her wanting revenge against my family was beyond me, but I knew that I was going to protect what was mine.

I ended our conversation leaving her confused and worried, but I had things I needed to take care of. I quickly threw on clothes and ran down the stairs to my awaiting family sending Alice a nod of thanks.

"It's Laurent's sister whom goes by L" I said as I sat next to Carlisle.

"Why would she want to come after us though, we have nothing to do with his death." Rosalie commented.

"We still had connections to Bella"

"Not technically, Jacob by this time had already imprinted on her so therefore we had no ties." Jasper said pacing.

I placed my head in my hands and noticed that Carlisle's mind was completely blank. I turned my head a fraction of an inch to see that his mind wasn't blank, but was flashing through memories at warp speed. He never lingered too long on one image until he came to my face. Everything slowed and he began to linger on moments when each of us came to form this family.

His hand reached out for mine and squeezed as he remembered the first time I called him dad. I saw the first time he ever met Esme and the love he felt for her. I saw everything through his eyes and my heart swelled with love.

'_I love you son'_ he told me.

I nodded in response and he began to loosen his hold on my hand, but I didn't let go.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye, it was Alice pacing.

"There has to be something that we are not getting" she said as she went back to Jasper's side.

I looked up around the room to see everyone with their mate and never felt lonelier, I turned my head to the stairs wanting to go back and talk to Stevie.

"Go to her, she's probable worried. You left rather quick" Esme spoke up.

I nodded and flew up the stairs.

**Spov**

After my bath I walked to the closet and put on some warm sweats. I grabbed my iPod and photo album and lay down to look at the good days of Edward and me.

The first picture was of Edward and me the first day in the parking lot that he took with my phone. The next were of random days when our hands were glued to each other and the camera. Some of them were of me asleep tangled in his arms, and I laughed knowing that Alice was the person behind the lens. I loved how in those pictures Edward never took his eyes off of me, even with a lurking Alice in the doorway. I flipped through the book slowly smiling at all my memories with Edward and looked up to see him starring intently at me on my computer.

I jumped a little, but got up and walked to the desk.

"Hi" he said.

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"Long enough to see each of our memories flit across your face."

"I love you" I said fiercely.

"As I love you" He paused for a moment, "I'm sorry for cutting off our conversation so early, I had to go discuss things with our family."

I nodded, "You were worried."

"You had that look in your eye Edward."

"What look" he asked.

"The one where you're ready to put up a fight and not stop fighting until you win."

He smirked at me, "By the way, nice piece of jewelry."

"A girl once left it to me with the most beautiful note I've ever gotten. Do you want to know what she told me?"

I smiled in encouragement.

"She told me that I was her heart and desire, and that she would always love me whether she was near or far. But most of all she said that I needed to keep it safe because she was coming back for it one day. I hope it's soon" he let out a small chuckle, "I miss her face."

"You're looking at it silly boy."

"I may be looking at it, but I'm not touching it." His face became serious, "Come to me, right now. Just leave and come home, I'll be at the airport all night waiting for you. Please just come back to me."

"Edward, you know that I can't do that. I refuse to do die and not be able to spend forever with you."

He dropped his head in his hands and let out a sob.

"It's too hard to be without you, and I don't want to anymore." He looked up into my eyes and his held a fierceness, "I don't want a relationship over a damn computer screen; do you hear me?" he growled out

Anger filled my senses, "Yes Edward, I do. But this is what we have right now and if you can't take it then we don't have to do this anymore."

With that I ended our call and signed off of Skype. I walked to my bed and threw myself under the covers. As I put my head under the covers I heard my phone go off, I reached to see a restricted number. I scoffed knowing exactly who it was and turned it off as well as my brain.

I awoke noticing it was still dark outside. I took a glance at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. I got up to plug in my phone, but my curiosity got the best out of me and I turned on my phone.

It read four voicemails which was a low count for Edward.

The first was angry Edward: "Call me back now."

The second was calm Edward: "Baby, I'm sorry for blowing up call me back okay?"

The third was worried Edward: "Stevie please, I'm worried and your phones off. Please just call me back."

The fourth was on the verge of tears Edward: "I'm sorry... I need to hear your voice; I need to know that everything is alright between us. I love you"

I wanted to call him, but I was still a little too angry to function. As I was hitting the delete button on my phone another call came through and I accidently pressed send.

"Shit" I whispered out.

"Stevie don't hang up, just listen to me."

"Edward what do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me when I tell you that I am sorry that I'm an asshole at times, but I'm an asshole that is in love with you."

I sighed, "Edward I-

The air whooshed out of my chest and I fell to my knees. There was a pain searing through my body and my breath was coming out in chokes.

"Stevie, what's going on?" I could hear faintly in the background an engine speeding up.

"Where are you?" I rasped out.

"About a minute away baby, I'm coming just hold one."

"NO!" I roared grasping my chest as my heart skyrocketed. "Turn... around... can't breathe."

The pain in my chest twisted and became worst if possible, and it felt as if I was stabbed and now the knife was turning in my gut. A scream from my throat shot out and I felt my toes curl. I grabbed my phone and turned it off as my parents burst through the door.

I heard a thud by the window as my eyes started to roll towards the back of my head. I could feel my body shaking and my head thrashing back and forth as my parents tried to steady my head. My heart began to slow, but the pain was still there and raw as ever.

My eyes opened and I saw my mother's face filled with tears as my father called an ambulance, and then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

***FORGIVE ME FOR MY BAD GRAMMER. I DIDN'T FELL LIKE PROOF READING. BAD AUTHOR, VERY BAD***

**A/N: 2 UPDATES FOR MY FEW BUT FAITHFUL READERS. R&R PLEASE! **

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Spov**

I could faint beeping in the background and I could feel someone holding my hand. It took all my energy to just open my eyes and when I did I was assaulted with a bright light. After a few blinks my eyes were finally adjusted I looked to see who was holding my hand.

Tears sprang to my eyes and I reached out and ran a hand through Carlisle's golden locks.

"Hey daddy" I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

His head shot up, "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, what happened?" I looked into his eyes and saw a tired man.

"It seems as if you went through cardiac arrest Stevie." He said grabbing my hand and holding it tight.

"She told me that I would feel pain the closer we got to one another and that it would lead to death."

He placed my hand that was still in his, and laid it on his check.

"You almost did, your heart was beating too fast one moment, then barely in the next. You also experienced a seizure, but you remarkably recovered quickly."

"Yeah, after he left."

Carlisle just nodded. "Things are never going to be the same are they?"

"They will one day, you should rest." He rose to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Would you stay?"

"Anything for my beloved daughter" he said as he walked back to the bed.

I moved over as he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes as he began to sing a song to me.

Forty years since you washed ashore  
Carried out of the sea  
on the midst of a man-o-war  
that once brought you to me  
Throw your overcoat over a chair  
and lay all your lazy bones down  
May this night keep you here till tomorrow  
till tomorrow  
**(A/N: song called My Father's Waltz by Hem)**

As I felt his voice through his chest I was lulled into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke to Carlisle standing in the corner of the room talking quickly and quietly on the phone. He noticed me and walked over putting the phone at my ear.

"I almost killed her, she could've died and it would've been on my hands."

"Well it's a good thing that I didn't."

"Stevie..." he breathed out my name "I am so happy to hear your voice."

"Edward even though you are a macho vampire you're going to have to listen to things I say. And when I say that we cannot see each other, even though I wish I didn't have to, I mean it. This is going to be hard but after you kill this crazy ass bitch, I am coming home to you."

"Promise me that you'll come home."

"I think I just did genius-

I didn't finish my sentence because the phone was snatched away and crushed by no one other than L.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous vegetarian Carlisle Cullen. I haven't seen you in years."

"I don't believe we have met" he said as he flitted to the other side of me.

"Oh, but we have, you see Carlisle it's been 159 years since we've seen each other." I looked into Carlisle's eyes to see them darting back and forward. "Don't you remember New York and your little friend; does the name Lexie ring a few bells?"

And then with a small breeze she was gone.

I looked into Carlisle's eyes and saw worry written all across them.

"Stevie, I must leave you now but I will be in contact with you." He bent down to kiss me and then he exited the room leaving me alone with my fears.

**Epov**

At the exact moment Carlisle's phone cut off Alice was pulled into a vision of them in the hospital when a woman came in and smashed the phone in her hand.

I stood and went for my keys but Emmett pulled me back.

"Do you remember what happened the last time; do you want that to happen again?"

I shook my head as I sat back on the couch as Rosalie came to sit beside me.

"Alice says that Carlisle is on his way home and he has to talk to us."

I sat there on the couch looking at our family photo that included my Stevie in my arms. My head was resting on her shoulder and the smile that graced my face in it was one I hadn't had in months.

I looked at the picture for hours and soon realized that the day had turned to night and a car was driving down the road. The family also heard and all gathered in the room together to wait for our father.

The car stopped and we all looked towards the door as we heard his steps. He walked in and flitted to Esme holding her to him and breathing in her scent before he sat down next to me.

"I meet L today while I was with Stevie, but I'm sure you know that." He paused and we all sat in silence waiting for him to continue.

I turned to Carlisle's mind and saw him yet again surfing through his memories, but this time he didn't fly through so quickly. He stopped at a little dark skinned girl with big brown eyes running around a yard giggling.

"_Carlisle" she called, "I'm a bird!" she yelled as she went soaring around the yard._

_He laughed following her around the yard for awhile, then soon flitted to her and she giggled as he spun her in his arms._

That memory faded but was soon replaced with another.

"_Carlisle, I love you" the little girl said in her slumber._

"_I love you too Lexie" he said as he ran his hand down her cheek._

He flinched as the next memory came to his mind.

_He was walking in a poor neighborhood when he heard a scream pierce through the air._

"_Carlisle" the voice yelled._

_He took off running into the night at vampire speed and saw little Lexie being dragged out of a small shack kicking and screaming as two white men took her. _

_A growl sounded off into the night and the two men ceased their movements to scan the forest._

"_Probable just an animal, hurry up and get the Nigger in the carriage." The man said._

_Lexie's head snapped towards the exact spot Carlisle had implanted himself. She mouthed 'help me' to him, but he didn't move. The men threw her into the carriage and took off with her screams lingering in the night air_

I snapped back into reality and looked at him.

"Who is she?" I asked, "Was that L?"

"Yes, when she was just ten years old. We met while in 1850, I was living in New York attending school and volunteering at the local hospital. I would take care of her when I didn't have class, and at night she would sneak out and sleep at my house where I would feed her. One day I left the hospital late and she was spotted lingering outside my house. Those men took her and I didn't fight for her, I stood there in that spot because I knew that if I moved, I would've killed those men. It's my fault that this all happened to her." He was sobbing as Esme held him and he gripped her shirt in his hands.

I comforted him by rubbing soothing circles in his back like he had done for me many times throughout our years together. I had never seen Carlisle like this and I was frightened, but I kept myself calm for the sake of our family.

"Afterwards I moved on with my life and soon went to Chicago where I found you." He said looking at me. "I started my family and I never looked back. Now she wants to take it away from me," he paused looking at each of our faces, "I don't know how to live without my family."

"You won't have to know" Esme said looking into his eyes.

**Spov**

I woke up gasping for air; I hadn't even realized I was asleep. Quickly I looked around to observe my surroundings only to realize that I wasn't at home or in the hospital.

I sat up and tried to stand but there was a chain around my ankle that kept me from running. I looked around the room again to notice my laptop on and signed on to Skype.

The room's dull lighting suddenly got brighter and I heard a loud noise behind the door which soon opened.

"Hello sleeping beauty, I thought you'd never wake up." L said as she strutted through the room. "Are you hungry, too bad if you are because I am not feeding you" she said.

"I'm fine" I managed to croak out.

"You seem scared, and you should be. Hell, I'm surprised you made it through the pain. You're a little fighter" she exclaimed.

I crept back into a corner and she followed as if we were playing cat and mouse.

"You and I are going to have so much fun." She trailed a finger from my cheek down to my collar bone where she let it linger. "You're also very pretty, I can't wait to see what Edward has seen and grown to love so much."

"Please stop" I whispered as tears began to roll down my face.

"I will for now, but only because Edward isn't present to watch."

She got up and left the room, while I stayed in the corner rocking back and forth sobbing.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: DARK THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU'RE UNDER 16 YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The night turned to day and I hadn't moved from my spot in the corner and L like she promised never brought me food or water.

My stomach's growls were dancing off the stone walls of my prison and the tears that I cried the night before had stained my face.

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I was taking deep breaths when I heard Edwards voice from my computer.

"Stevie where are you?" he asked with his voice full of worry.

"I don't know Edward; I just woke up here yesterday."

"Come to the computer my sweet" he pleaded, "Lift up your face so I can see your beautiful eyes baby."

I got up and hissed when I stretched my legs. Edward growled at the sight of my chained ankle.

"I'm fine Edward, a little sore but that's my fault." I said as I limped over to the screen.

"They're going to find you and bring you back to me" he stated.

"You're not going to come" I questioned.

"You know that there's no place I'd rather be, but you also know that I cannot be there."

I nodded as a tear fell from my eye, "I'm scared Edward."

"Me too, but I need you to remember no matter what happens that I love you. I love you so much, you are my life."

"I love-

"Oh how sweet, a reunion" L cheered from the door.

Edward growled as she appeared by my side and wrapped me in her arms. Her hands were moving all over my body and I was trying to get out of her arms.

"Trust me when I say this Stevie, in a couple of minutes you are going to beg for my hands to be the ones touching you."

"NO!" Edward roared out

"But Edward," L spoke, "don't you like it when you watch Stevie on Skype, you did the other night."

"You watched us" his voice was laced with venom as he spoke through his teeth.

She nodded as the door opened and a red eye male vampire walked in the room.

He looked at me and licked his lips, "Is that for me?" he asked

"Have at it boy" L called.

In a split second I was pinned on the bed underneath him as he tore at my clothes. By this time Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were in Edward's room and their growls were overpowering my screams. The vampire was pinching my nipples and licking my chest as he forced his fingers inside of me.

"Edward" I screamed with tears rolling down my face.

He flipped me over and put his lips at my ear, "He's not here right now, I am" and he shoved his member inside of me.

Pain seared through my body as my screams tore my throat raw. I clamped my eyes shut and prayed that it would all just end.

It felt like hours had gone by before he finally rolled off of me and slapped me on the butt. During that time all the life I once had had slipped out of me and I was left for dead. L laid a blanket on me and I watched her saunter away with a smirk planted on her face.

"L" I called to her before she walked out, "turn it off."

She laughed, "I think I'll leave it on for while" she said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

**Epov**

I was roaring and thrashing around, and they threw me out of the room. I was banging on the door screaming for them to let me back in, but Rosalie and Alice dragged me down the stairs.

"Let me go back in there, I need to see her." I said as I tried to get past them but they blocked my path.

I fell to my knees from the weight of what I had just witnessed. I couldn't breathe and where my heart should've been beating was replaced with a sharp piercing pain.

"Oh my God" I moaned out clutching my chest, "Oh Stevie, my Stevie."

Rosalie dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"We are going to find her, and we are going to kill her do you hear me?" I nodded into her chest as a response.

I pulled myself together and walked back into the house to hear Emmett, who was on the verge of tears, trying to get a response from Stevie.

"Stevie can you hear me" he choked out, "I need to know if you can hear me."

I walked in the room and immediately their eyes were on me. I didn't pause to look at them as I walked straight to the love of my life. Emmet moved from the chair in front of the screen and I reluctantly dragged my eyes up to her curled up frame.

"Stevie, I know that you can hear me and I also know that you're not going to answer. I also know that I still love you, that I will always love you."

I heard a sob escape her mouth.

"Just leave" she said her voice sounding hoarse.

"No, I am not going anywhere; we are going to find you my sweet." I meant those words as they fell from my tongue, it would take the fires of hell to pull me away from her.

I sat there all day and night and I told her how much I loved her. I told her how I wanted to change her because I am selfish and I want to have her to myself forever. I told her how after we marry, we were going to go away from the family for awhile to live like real newlyweds. I told her how I never forgot what she smelled like because I practically moved in with Suz, and how lying in her bed made me feel like a creeper. I told her how much I couldn't wait to have her home, and that her clothes are where they belong; our closet.

Around nine o'clock someone walked in and grabbed the computer carrying it to another room, placing it on a desk.

L sat down, "Hello Edward."

"What more do you want with us?" I growled out to her

"How are you feeling Edward, are you in pain? Do you see the scars I've placed on your precious Stevie?"

I stared fiercely clenching my jaw in order not to lash out at her.

"ANSWER ME EDWARD" she roared out, pounding her fist on the desk.

"What do you think I am feeling? I feel helpless, and every breath that I take hurts."

"Good, then my job here is done! You can come to-

"Cascade, Colorado at the Rocky Mountain Lodge and Cabins?" I said as I smirked leaning forward.

She took in a quick breath.

"Did you think we wouldn't find you, because if so you're more of an idiot than I thought" She looked taken aback. "Oh, you didn't know what I thought of you! Well I sure as hell knew you were stupid to think you could take something that belonged to me. But then you crossed the line by touching her and that was when I decided that you should die. Which should be happening very soon; by the way, it's too late to run."

I smiled as I saw her eyes dart back and forth.

"There's something that you failed to realize about my family and I. We are as thick as thieves, and when we love, we do so fiercely. You stole the heart of our family from us and that gave us a strength that you have never seen before. It's only a shame I am not going to be the one who kills you."

She left after that, and I walked down the stairs of my house and waited for the one that had stolen my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL BUT THE PLOT**

**A/N: ONE MORE LEFT AFTER THIS ONE THEN THE EPILOGUE **

**EIGHT**

**Rpov** (yes that's right I'm throwing in some Rose)

Alice had spent the day before 'the situation' in her visions but locked in on them a moment too late. The family was too pained to move, but I was angry and I began making phone calls to all of our friends explaining quickly our situation.

Soon Alice saw in her visions what I was up too and informed the family and we were on our way out the door telling Edward a quick plan.

We were meeting the Denali's, some of the newborn and old werewolves, and Bella in Colorado for a fight to get back our heart.

I was driving faster than I ever had and before night had fallen we were passing the state lines of Colorado. I gripped the wheel tighter and Emmett placed his hand on my thigh trying to calm me.

"She's going to be okay baby" he said to me.

I looked over to him, "I love you more than anything in this world McCarty."

"I love you too Hale." He said as he pried one of my hands from the wheel and enter laced his fingers with mine.

We stayed on our path never faltering and I noticed a few cars had fallen into place with us and I smiled knowing who they were. The sky was dark and cloudy no stars were shining and the moon was barely visible, that bitch had no idea what was coming for her.

The Rocky Mountain Lodge and Cabin sign in Cascade came up and we pulled our cars into the forest. My phone went off and I looked to see a text from Edward as we headed off into the night.

'She just picked up the computer' he said.

"Thank you all for coming" I said looking at all their faces I saw Sam, Paul, and Embry's children here to help along with Seth and Leah. "We are on schedule. We and the Denali's will split up and the wolves will divide themselves among us. We will spread out around the house be on your guard."

With that we all ran off to the cabin taking our positions. I was near the side door and I could hear Edward taunting her.

"There's something that you failed to realize about my family and I. We are as thick as thieves, and when we love, we do so fiercely. You stole the heart of our family from us and that gave us a strength that you have never seen before. It's only a shame I am not going to be the one who kills you."

He was right and she was in for it. The moment the words left Edwards mouth she was out the door in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" I asked as her eyes widened at the sight and smell of those gathered around.

She immediately flew down into a crouched fighting position. A twig snapped in the forest behind me and she turned her head in that direction. I used that moment of weakness on her part to take a snap at her.

I grabbed onto her arm and twisted it as one of the wolves latched on her legs.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked her as I looked around seeing our group killing her few friends and throwing their pieces into a fire.

"Downstairs" she croaked and I whistled to the wolves as I let go. They tore her apart as I went down to the basement to find Stevie being held in a vice grip by the monster that raped her.

"Let her go" I calmly told him.

"Why would I when you're going to try to kill me" he said.

"I'm not going to kill you, let her go." The stupid twit did and I let him walk by and up the stairs as I cradled Stevie's limp body in my arms.

I called for Carlisle and he came with his medicine bag.

"Where did you have that thing?"

"In the forest, I knew we would need it so I brought it along." He said as he got to work on my sister injecting some fluids on her and checking for broken bones.

Emmett came down, "The dogs bite off his arm and threw it into the fire, and he's pretty weak from the leaking venom; can't even run."

"Can he make it to our house?"

"Yes, but why would we want him there" he asked.

"A treat for Edward" I said.

After Carlisle had finished he went to grab for her and she all but lost her mind. She was crawling away and miserably failing because the drugs were started to kick in.

"Please" she whispered as she was pulled into a drug induced slumber.

I grabbed and carried her out to the car and held her as Emmett took the wheel and drove us home. I stroked her hair and cleaned her off with some baby wipes that I had stored in the seats. We stopped for gas and I switched cars into Emmett's jeep where Alice helped me change her clothes.

After our stop the drive was quick and the roads became familiar as we passed Suz's house and Fork's High School. Soon the woods became thicker and our hidden drive appeared with Edward standing on the steps. A car door slammed and Stevie's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Esme and Jasper turned around in the front seats and we all watched as she gazed out the window to see her surroundings. Her eyes were darting fast first at our faces then out the window and landing on Edward. Her hand shot towards mine and gripped it tightly.

I looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Yes you can" I countered.

"No" she shook her head as the tears fell at a tremendous speed, "I'm tainted, and dirty. He doesn't need someone like me, he will find someone better. I want to go home to my parents, can you take me home?"

"Sweetie, he will always want you, in fact you are all he's ever wanted." Esme told her laying a hand on her knee.

"No, I need to go home." Her voice was firm.

"What about me, and what I need? I need you Stevie, you are all I need." Edward said standing outside the car.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see you sticking your tongue out at me as you walk down the aisle at our wedding. I see my wife dancing in the sun as her skin sparkles like diamonds. I see you standing outside our house in the countryside waiting for me when I come back home from a hunt with my brothers. I see you telling me how much you love me, and giving me that heartbreaking smile when I say it back. I see you, and you're all I ever see." He said as he slid past me into the car to hold her shaking frame.

As his arms wrapped around her she froze for a split second then opened the door and scrambled out.

"Don't touch me, please don't hurt me." She said as she curled into a ball.

Edward followed her out and fell to his knees.

"I would never, I could never hurt you. I love you" he sobbed out.

**Spov**

I looked up at Edward, tears still running down my face, and it was then that I realized that this was my guy who loved me.

"Edward" I whispered and his head whipped up to me. "Don't move okay?" I said in a small voice as I slowly crawled towards him. When I was a foot away from him I reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my touch and I sucked in a breath. "You're here, not on a screen or through a phone."

"I'm here" he repeated.

"And you love me."

"I love you" he said as I moved closer.

"I love you" I told him as I brought my other hand up and cradled his face.

"Can I hold you?" he asked and I immediately froze dropping my hands.

I stood and starting walking away, my palms facing outward. My mind was flashing memories of the day before, of _his_ hands. Then I saw his face, not in my head but with my eyes in Carlisle's Mercedes.

My heart rate went through the roof and Edward followed my eyesight to him. Once the attention was off of me I broke off into a run, getting into Emmett truck and speeding out the drive towards La Push. I could see Edward following me until I reached the invisible line where I stopped the car and got out.

"I can't be... touched... when he is... and I can't be there with..."

"He won't be there long" Edwards eyes were black as night.

I walked towards him enclosing the feet to an inch. I didn't have to tell him not to move, he froze on his own. I leaned in and pressed my forehead to his and took a deep breath of his scent, my hands gripping his hair.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as his scent invaded my lungs. Edward was smiling and you couldn't tell me otherwise, I could hear his smile and it was a sound that I missed. I peeked open an eye to see his eyes dancing down at me. I brushed my hand under his eyes and frowned.

"You need to hunt" I whispered.

"And you need to call your parents."

"What's the story?"

"We were vacationing in Colorado and hadn't been in our cabin for a day when we heard... screams." He said closing his eyes, lips curling around his teeth.

I ran my fingers through his hair until he calmed.

"I can't be still until I kill him" He told me.

"Then go, I'll be at Suz's." He turned to leave, "Edward."

"Yes my sweet."

"Will you come over tonight?"

He smiled and nodded his head, and then he was running off into the night.

**Epov**

Less than three minutes after leaving Stevie I was arriving back home to take care of business.

I could hear my family's thoughts of anger and malice towards the piece of shit sitting and leaking venom in our home. I strode through the front door not bothering to close it as I grabbed him by his bad shoulder and dragged him out to the backyard. My father and brothers were in tow and were just as angry as I.

He was laughing as I finally threw him to the ground.

"Do you want to know how tight she was Edward?" I snatched a thick branch from a nearby tree and shoved it into his missing arm socket until it came out of the other side of his shoulder. He screamed out in pain and began to whimper.

I quickly grew tired of his voice and removed his head.

"I'm going out to hunt then over to Suz's" I announced.

I ran with purpose as I went for my hunt not wanting to be far from home. My senses quickly felt a herd of deer nearby and I attacked drinking to my full, which was a lot. I hadn't been hunting in awhile and I knew that my eyes were probably completely black.

Once done I ran back home and took the time to shower and change clothes. I was nervous and I didn't know what to wear as I washed, rinsed, and repeated in the shower. When I exited I saw that Alice had been in and picked out a simple pair of sweats and a v-neck shirt.

I drove to Stevie's and knocked on the front door and was greeted with a fierce hug from Suz.

"Thank you so much Edward, I don't know how I could show you my thanks." She said as tears ran down her face.

I wiped them away, and looked towards the stairs when I heard Stevie's voice.

"You could let him stay the night Suz."

"Like he hasn't before" she said as she went to the kitchen.

"Hi" I whispered to her.

"Hi" she smiled back.

She looked like she took a long shower, and she was wearing my sweat shirt and some tights.

"Did you know you're wearing my favorite outfit?"

She laughed and it was the greatest sound I had ever heard. She reached out her hand and I quickly placed mine in hers. She walked up the stairs and we both climbed in the bed.

I wrapped my arms around her and watched as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Spov**

I woke up the next morning to a phone ringing and to an empty bed. My eyes popped open looking for the source of my awakening and Edward. I laid eyes on my iPhone wondering when and how it got here, hesitating to answer it.

"Hello" I said after clearing my throat.

"Oh sweetie, did I wake you?" My mother's voice sounded through the phone. She sounded tired, not the tired when you need sleep, but the kind when your life has been filled with worry.

"No, I was awake. I just hadn't started talking" I lied easily to her.

"How are you doing?" she asked

"I'm coping"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" I said my voice choking. I could feel the unwanted tears falling down my face.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. A parent never thinks that this could ever happen, and when it does your heart breaks. I'm so sorry baby" she sobbed quietly on the other end.

"It's okay mommy, I'm safe."

We talked and cried together for over an hour, and when we hung up I let myself give into the exhaustion that was knocking on my door.

I stayed in bed all day falling in and out of sleep, never moving, never eating. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I was letting myself fall into a dark forest, a forest so dark that the light from the moon was the only symbol of hope one could see.

I could feel a cold hand on my cheek and I leant into the touch. My body knew it was Edward, but my subconscious was still running through the forest.

"Come back to me baby" Edward's voice rang through the forest calling to me.

His body was pressed tightly against mine; his lips were kissing my face and neck. I felt my fingers twitch and my arms ache to hold him.

"I remember when I first saw you, it wasn't in Forks, and it was through Alice's eyes in a vision. I think that's the moment I fell in love with you. It was six months before you even moved, and you captivated me."

His lips pressed to mine and a fire shot through the forest finally giving everything light. The grass became green, the flowers all bloomed, the trees came alive, and the loveliest breeze began to flow. I looked down and took in the white laced sundress on my body. I heard a laugh ring through the air and realized it had come from me. With a brand new fascination I wiggled my toes and fingers before taking off in a run.

My heart was racing as the path I was searching for came to view. And there standing in the middle was the man who stole my heart. His eyes were focused on me and a heartbreaking smile spread upon his face as he spread his arms. With another giggle I jumped into his arms and he kissed me.

My eyes flew open and I stared into his topaz eyes. I lifted my hands and traced the lines of his face.

**Epov**

"I believe that I have something that belongs to you" I said as I looked down at her hand.

I pulled her ring off of my pinky and held it out. She reached out her hand and surprisingly placed it in mine. Slowly I enclosed my hand and slid the ring on her left ring finger. I looked into her eyes as I brought her hand to my lips and placed a kiss on it. I felt her right hand grab mine and enter lace our fingers.

'_Home'_, she whispered in her head. I missed the sound of her voice in there.

'_Edward'_ she called silently and I hummed in response. _'Will you hold me?'_

I nearly cried as I pulled her into my chest. My head was buried in her hair re-imprinting her scent in my head.

'_I need to talk to you about it Edward. I won't be able to move on if I don't talk to you about it.'_

I nodded holding her tighter to me and she began.

'_I woke up in that basement and she came in and she began to... touch me and when I asked her to stop she told me that I would soon be begging for her hands. I fell asleep after she left sitting in a corner, and I awoke the next day and talked to you. That's the day that... _it_ happened. It was so painful and at first I was calling out for you, but I knew that you couldn't come. So I just closed my eyes and prayed it would just end, and it did after awhile. I gave up and curled into a ball because I didn't want to live anymore.'_

She turned to me and grabbed my face, _'But then I heard your voice and all the things that you told me gave me my strength back. Your voice brought me back when we got to your house, it's you for me. You always bring me back when I go too far, when I feel like I am about to fall off the edge you catch me. And I love you so fucking much.'_

"I missed your profanity."

'_I missed your lips'_

My eyes left hers and traveled down to her pink, plump lips that I saw every time I blinked. Slowly I looked back to her eyes and saw the want and the need in them. My hands went to her face and I brought her to me as I gave her an Eskimo kiss.

She laughed.

"Hey, let a man do his work."

'_Fine, let me compose myself'_ she said as her giggles quieted.

I gave her my thank you in the form of a kiss that took her by shock. I saw in her mind each time I kissed her and the way she secretly curled her toes in her shoes. I saw how she would smile the whole way home from my house and how each night she prayed for me, and thanked God that he gave me to her. It's safe to say that that kiss took our breath away, and I didn't mind one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

I felt a pair of lips press to my forehead and linger as a body tried to slip from the bed. A small whimper sprang from my throat as my fingers gripped to their shirt.

"You're not supposed to wake up." Edward said as he scooted closer to me.

I buried my head into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"Do you need to leave?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes, but I don't want too" he said as he kissed my forehead again.

"Can I come over today; I want to see the family."

"You never have to ask my sweet."

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. I kissed his nose and felt his eyes close as his lashes tickled my forehead. It made me smile against his face and let out a small chuckle.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

He untangled himself from my grip and straightened out his clothes. I watched as he kneeled and caught my gaze.

"Comb your hair, you look like a moose" I said as I ruffled his bed hair.

"Your moose" he said as he pecked my lips.

I laid my head back down and watched as he walked out of my room. I listened as he walked down the stairs and out the front door. His car made the quietest purr as he pulled out of the drive and sped down the road.

I rolled to the side that he had just laid and breathed in his scent. It tickled as it invaded my lungs and a smile crept onto my face. I heard my door squeak open and looked up to see Suz walking in.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see those lovely eyes open" she said as she sat on the bed. A faint smile appeared on her lips, but her eyes were laced with sadness.

"I know that you're probably hearing this all the time, and that you're probable tired of hearing it, but I am so sorry that this had to happen to you."

"It's okay, and as cliché as it sounds, everything happens for a reason. I am going to be alright, the worse is over for me and I believe that it can only get better from here."

I got up and took a shower after learning I had been out for two days. The hot water and steam were refreshing to my body. As I walked out the shower I looked at the mirror that was coated with fog. I raised my hand and wiped it away to see my face.

I was expecting to see the tired and lonely girl that had become my companion, or the bruised girl that had haunted my dreams for the last week. Instead I saw a beautiful woman whose eyes were shining, and she had a faint smile on her lips.

I practically skipped out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans. I was throwing clothes around looking for a shirt and once it was finally found I was running out the door to my truck; my beautiful truck that I hadn't seen in ages that.

I giggled as I got in and heard it roar to life. I missed that sound. The drive the Cullen's was quick and soon I was parking in front of Edward who was sitting on the stairs.

I ran into his arms and held him as tight as I possibly could. His head was buried in my hair as he took me in his arms.

'_I missed you today'_ I whispered to him.

"Not as much as I missed you" he replied. "Come on everyone's dying to see you."

"We wouldn't want them to die now, would we?" I said laughing.

He held my hand as we walked through the front door together, and there my whole family stood with smiling faces. I looked up at Edward and he smiled nudging me forward. That's all I needed and I was running to Carlisle and Esme letting them both take me in their loving embrace. They were whispering in my ear how happy they were that I was finally home and how much they loved me.

Soon I was in Alice and Jasper's arms. Alice was giggling like a small school girl and her happiness leaked to Jasper who in turn was giggling also. We were all giggling as we hugged each other.

"Enough of that" Emmett's voice boomed as he pulled me into his arms.

As he hugged me another pair of arms encircled around me, and I recognized the scent to belong to Rosalie.

When I was released Edward grabbed my hand once again and we all walked to the family room. I sat snuggled into Edward's side as we decided to watch a movie together.

I was so wrapped up in Edward that I hadn't noticed but as the movie wore on, the family quietly disappeared from the room.

"Where-

"They wanted to give us some alone time."

I nodded as my hands roamed his chest. I slipped one arm around his back and scooted closer to his side.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

He picked me up and sat me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I laid my head in the crook of his neck with my lips at his ear. My hands were woven into his soft as silk hair and my fingers did a rhythmic dance on his scalp. I felt a purr roll from his chest into mine causing me to smile against his ear. His arms dropped from my sides and he lifted me off his lap as he placed me on the couch and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began to run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm nervous" he whispered.

I scooted towards him and grabbed his hands before he ripped out his hair and held them in mine. I watched as he looked down at our intertwined fingers and smiled.

"I love the way your hands look in mine, and the way your fingers leave a path of fire when you brush them across my skin. You have made me the happiest that I have ever been in my entire life." His hand reached up to my face and brushed my cheek. "Before I met you I merely existed and then you came along and showed me how to live. I don't want a life if you're not in it."

He shifted his position so that he was on one knee as he grabbed my hands pulling me to the edge of the couch. Tears began to fall from my eyes and he wiped them away.

"Stevie Benders, I love you. Will you ma-

"Yes" I shouted before he could finish his sentence.

"You have to let me finish" he said smirking at me.

"Sorry, I got excited. Please continue" I said motioning to him.

"Will you marry me Stevie?"

"Yes" I whispered before crushing my lips to his.

"Ahh" Alice came in screaming. "Let me see the ring!"

"She hasn't even seen it yet" Edward said before pulling the ring out of his pocket and sliding it on my finger.

It was a simple round cut ring on a band of diamonds and it was perfect for me. As soon as it was on my finger my lips were back on his and Alice was cooing at my hand. I could hear her going off at the mouth planning our wedding but my mind was on Edward as I felt him hardening between my legs. I moaned into his mouth as he picked me up and carried me to our room.

A quick breeze whipped at my back, and I registered the slam of a door before I was gently laid on our bed. Our lips parted as we began pulling off each other's clothes. My hands trailed across his abs remembering how they felt underneath my finger tips. I lifted my hips as he pulled the jeans from my legs and kissed his way back up. I reached for his button as he quickly undid them and pulled them down leaving us both in our bare minimums.

In the quickest motion I was laid back on the bed and he was lying on top of me, kissing my neck. He slowly began rubbing his erection against my heated core letting out a strangled moan of pleasure. My mind flickered back to the first time I had ever come over and how we were in this same position. The only difference from then and now was that I needed more of him, and I began tugging at his boxer briefs as I quivered with need under him.

He responded by ripping my bra off of my body and sucking gently on my breast, giving each of them equal attention.

'Edward, please'

I felt him flick his wrist as my panties were ripped from my body. His boxer's were quickly removed as he slowly slid into me. I cried out as he filled me, already coming. He began rocking his hips slowly as I milked his member, gripping him tightly. Once I had road out my waves of pleasure I started to meet him thrust for thrust, moaning every time our hips met.

His hands were everywhere as mine stayed clenched on the sheets. My knuckles would probably hurt in the morning but I didn't care. As long as I had this feeling coursing through my vines I'd be fine.

"Touch me" he moaned. "Please, I need to feel your hands on me."

I complied running my hands along his spine and gripping onto his shoulders as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

The familiar tug made my eyes slide close as my hips began to move quicker.

"Faster" I told him breathing hard.

He let out the sexiest grunt as he quickened his thrust. I could feel my walls beginning to flutter and his name began to spill from my lips. He let out a cry as his cool seed spilled into me. Our breathing was erratic as he slid out me and pulled me to his side.

"Way better than Skype sex" I giggled into his shoulder.

"Better indeed" he said before I drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Telling my parents about the engagement was easy, telling them that I wasn't going to come back home wasn't the same. It amazed me how they went from gushing with happiness to immediate anger saying that Edward was ruining my life. I hung up the phone in tears, but of course Edward was there to dry them.

Suz however was another story, already knowing the news as I walked through the door. She said Edward had called her and asked for my hand, knowing that I would want her to be the one he asked.

As the months went by my parents came around and flew out to Forks to finally meet Edward and our family. They of course immediately fell in love with him as did I, and realized why this was home for me.

I smiled as I thought of how my life had taken me from Dayton to Forks and now I was standing in my wedding gown, waiting to walk down the aisle. Alice was doing her finishing touches as a knock came on the door. She let out a squeal and shoved me behind the door and out of eyesight as she cracked it open.

"Five more minutes baby" Edward said.

"See you at the end" I said smiling.

My hands were slightly shaking as I looked in the mirror seeing my something blue earrings from Esme, thinking about my something borrowed garter from my mother, and my something new pearls from Edward. My dad walked in and kissed my nose as he grabbed my hand. Alice and Rose kissed my cheeks as they walked out the through the door to the aisle. My dad and I followed and he told me how beautiful I looked as we stood at the closed doors.

I heard the music key up as the doors swung open and my eyes immediately connected with his. I didn't see my friends from high school or Jasper who was standing as Edward's best man. My eyes were on Edward's and they soon were filled with tears as I walked closer to him. Once my dad placed my hand in his I barely registered him telling Edward to take good care of me.

Edward gently wiped away my tears and I kissed his thumbs as the minister started talking. I barely choked out my 'I do' and smiled like a child when he loudly declared his. The poor man barely even had time to pronounce us before my arms were around his neck and our lips moving in sync. The church roared with laughter and I smiled against his lips.

I turned to Alice grabbing my bouquet and placed my hand in Edward's as I reached up to kiss him once more. We walked down the aisle as man and wife and at the end of that night we started our forever.


	11. AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Readers,

I've been hearing a lot about the group that is reporting stories that are rated M, and all of my stories are rated M. So far, I have only 3 completed and the rest are works in progress. What I can do for those who have read them is send them to you via PDF so you can always have them with you if they are taken down.

This movement that is going on is very saddening to me. Call me stupid, but I thought there was this thing called freedom of speech. This is a place where we should be able to let our imaginations run wild, and write what we wish. I don't really know what their motive is, but I feel like this is getting a little ridiculous.

Sincerely,

frickandfrack


End file.
